Kiss N Tell
by JenelleLucia
Summary: It's a fight for love as the samurai rangers experience a big dose of it while keeping the love their secret...and fighting in the biggest alliance of all time. Jayden/Emily, Mike/Mia. other ranger couples will come later. RATED T for lil' death. COMPLETE
1. Kiss N Tell

**Kiss N Tell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers Samurai. They belong to Saban.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Kiss N Tell <strong>

Emily twisted and turned in her bed. She wasn't dreaming about anything. It was just dreamless. Something that didn't mean anything until she got shoved.

"EMILY! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!" A female voice said. Emily opened her eyes and saw who it was: Fellow pink ranger, roomie, and her best friend Mia. She gave her her training uniform as Emily sat up, stretching and yawning.

"Ugh...what time is it?" Emily asked her groggily. She looked at the clock: 7:15. Training starts in 2 hours! Emily ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up. She was late for breakfast. Mia combed the tangles and knots out of her friends hair as she was in her training uniform. Emily, who had a sunny outlook on life, hated mornings. Even though she loved them...well, it was like this before Serena got sick and she had to fill in for her. She was used to waking up early on the farm. she was almost used to everything, to be exact! Emily and Mia hurried down the stairs to see Jayden, Mike, and Kevin eating breakfast. Mentor Ji was preparing her waffles.

"Thanks Mentor," Emily said as she took the plate from Ji and she sat next to Mike. Jayden, seeing her next to Mike, got a little jealous. He liked her, she liked Mike, Mike liked Mia. He moved next to Emily, taking away his seat next to Kevin. Kevin, however, followed behind him, and sat next to Jayden, taking his orange juice with him.

"Hey Emily," Jayden said before Emily looked at him. Emily smiled. That was her way of saying hi.

"So, Jayden, what's up?" Emily asked him. _Okay Em. Don't be scared to tell him how you feel, _she thought.

_Dude, don't back out. _Jayden thought to himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Gap sensor sounded.

"The gap sensor!" Mia exclaimed as they moved their breakfast off the table to let Ji put out the map. A nighlok crossed onto the harbor.

"I guess you have to train late now," Ji said. "But this nighlok is dangerous. Wil you be okay fighting it?"

"We'll be fine," Emily assured him. Even though Emily wasn't the leader, they sometimes, even Ji, looked to her for a positive attitude and a good answer. She was the sunny side of the rangers when they were feeling down. She was powerful, and even as pretty to Jayden. He was sure she liked him back on the inside. He couldn't be the one acting desperate.

...xxx...

Ji was right. The nighlok they were fighting was powerful. Whenever Emily tried to help Jayden, more moogers attacked her. The more Jayden tried to help Emily, the nighlok sent rays to him. The battle was tough.

"Hey Emily!" Jayden called. Emily looked toward her friend as he motioned her over. "Let's combine our symbols to defeat this thing!"

"Right!" she replied. Jayden wrote his fire kanji in the air and Emily wrote her earth kanji in the air. It created a fire-rock ring. At the same time, they slashed their swords against it, and choked the nighlok.

"Great teamwork!" Mia called as they ran to their red and yellow friends.

"Yeah!" Mike agreed with her as he bumped fists with Jayden and Mia hugged Emily. Kevin tapped Jayden on the back.

"Uh guys, we can't celebrate yet. The nighlok GREW!" he exclaimed. The 4 celebrating rangers looked up.

They called upon their zords, and turned into the Samurai megazord. Mike, Jayden, and Kevin used the tiger, swordfish, and beetle zord to turn into the battle wing and Mia and Emily used their "girl power" to help them and destroyed the nighlok.

"Samurai rangers: Victory is ours!" Jayden and Emily said.

...xxx...

That night, Emily found Jayden in the garden, still morphed. That wasn't like him. She wasn't morphed, so she hid behind a tree to morph once again. She took off her helmet to see him.

"Hey. Why didn't you power down yet?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"Well, that's a nice hello," Jayden said to Emily. He smirked at her, and they both laughed.

_Here we go _he thought.

_I'm not the weak Emily anymore. I'm being the strong one for this fact _she thought.

As they looked into each other's eyes, it happened: Their 1st kiss.

It was terrifying yet sweet. Ji said that it was forbidden that nobody can date within the group cuz ...well, power rangers never had the best dating record. Some, like Kim and Tommy, the first 2 rangers to date, never made it. Why? Kim was asked to go compete in the Pan Global games; Wes and Jen, however were different from any of them. Wes was from 2001, Jen was from the future year 3000, like Ashley Hammond and Andros. They weren't from the future, but Ashley was from earth, and Andros was from space. Ji had given them these examples because he knew that "ranger relationships", as Emily would call it, wouldn't turn out like they expected it to be.

But it was worth it. It was worth everything. Being with Emily meant everything to him, but they needed to know why ranger relationships didn't work out as expected.


	2. Mike and Mia

**Kiss N Tell**

**Diclaimer: Look it up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mike and Mia<strong>

He liked her.

She liked him.

It was in tradition.

Wasn't a green usually supposed to fall for a pink? Generally yes, if you don't include Carter and Dana, TJ and Cassie, Wes and Jen, Sky and Syd, and Leo and Kendrix of course. But their story is different:

Mike came across Jayden and Emily's kiss that night. He told Mia and Kevin and made them promise not to tell Ji. Of course, it was forbidden to fall in love with a fellow ranger or anyone else that wasn't on the team. Ji told them that, but they really didn't know why. It was different. Something Mike never felt for Mia before. He was crazy about her...not Emily. He knew she loved Jayden. It was different for team members, even though Kevin was alone. He and Mia dated before, and Mike was wishing, all that time that it should be him instead of Kevin with her. He really shouldn't be jealous of his best friend, but, c'mon. He had something he wanted.

Mia, too was jealous. Jealous of Emily to be exact. She wished it was her on his back after the events Negatron brought them. She wished she was the one getting complimented of her wedding dress, not Emily. But know that she knew of Jayden and Emily's kiss, she was evidently sure of being with Mike for god's sake! But that time had to wait, even though Jayden and Emily broke it by the kiss. She hoped that she would be the one experiencing it. With Mike. She had to need him. More so, she had to love him.

...xxx...

"Hi Mike!" Mia exclaimed happily as Mike looked up. He was practicing his symbol power.

"Hey Mia,"he smiled. "I forgot to thank you for the-" Mia's finger cut him off.

"Mike, you don't have to thank me," she said, sitting next to him. "I wanted you to have it because I felt bad for taking it from you. You deserved it even more than I did."

They smiled at each other.

"Why do you think Ji told us that we can't date each other?"

"I don't know. It isn't wrong for any of us. Right?"

"I know. But why would forbidding it put an impact on it? I mean, some power rangers like us dated."

"If they're allowed to do it, why can't we?"

There was a silence until Mia's face lit up.

"Why don't we?" she brightly asked.

"Date? We can't, remember?" Mike asked. Mia smiled at him as she lowered to his ear.

"I know," she whispered. "But...in secret."

"Isn't that?"

"Romeo and Juliet dated in secret! And so did Nick and Macy!"

He looked at her. Yup. She'd been watching JONAS LA again. A WHOLE marathon.

"Well," he said. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Mia said. "A lot."

The new couple hugged. And after staring into each other's eyes, the 2 quickly kissed with and intensity and passion made just for them. They had to join Jayden and Emily's side into knowing why power rangers' relationships didn't work out so well, and keeping the secret of their love...well, just a secret.


	3. C'mon Kevin!

**Kiss N Tell**

**Disclaimer: Look it up**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: c'mon Kevin! <strong>

He loved Mia more than anything. Kevin knew Mike loved her too. But it was fate, or a kid, a nighlok, and a heap of lies that brought them together. They dated for awhile, trust me, but the reason that they decided to split was because of something. Do you wanna know what that something is? Going further. He knew that she wanted them to stay friends. Not alot of blues and pinks had a relationship like TJ and Cassie and Sky and Syd. They had to stay friends. Going further wasn't such a good idea.

...xxx...

Kevin caught Mike and Mia that same day. He wanted them to be together. It wasn't something people forcefully make them do. It was fate. Destiny. Love. Something true that _will _last forever. Ever since Ji forbade having rangers date one another, he decided to know what's going on...at least before ratting them out.

"KEVIN!" Mike and Mia exclaimed. They saw Kevin standing there as they scooted away from each other.

"Kev, we..." Mia started until Mike decided to cover for each her.

"Kev," he started."Don't...tell...Ji. You and Mia dated before! Jayden, Emily, and I never ratted you guys out! Can you **not **rat **us **out? Please buddy?"

"Yeah," Mia said. "C'mon Kevin!"

Kevin sat down with them as he let Mia scoot back closely to Mike. Mike was right. He and Mia dated, and the others didn't tell. Besides, Mike was one of his best friends. And seeing him with his ex made him feel better. Mia was nice. He knew that. He also knew of Jayden and Emily's kiss, too.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell Ji. But, why are you guys doing this?...well, I already know the answer to that, but really, besides that. What are you trying to do?" he asked.

Mia and Mike looked at each other. Mia nodded as she let Mike go on with their story.

"After I found out about Jayden and Emily, they told me the reason. Do you remember the lecture Mentor gave us about rangers dating one another?" Mike asked Kevin, trying to make things clearer for him. Love really was confusing. Kevin nodded. He had to help them. And Jayden and Emily, too.

"He said that ranger relationships don't work out as expected. Jayden and Emily wanted to know why, and so do we. If ranger relationships didn't work out, why did some other rangers still in love stay together? We have to know why, and we need you to keep everything a secret. Please Kev?" Mia pleaded.

"Okay. Just for you guys," Kevin agreed.

"Yay!" Mike and Mia yelled as they hugged him. Then Mia's stomach growled. then she stood up as Mike was still hugging him (OMG! AWKWARD!).

"Mike! Get off of me!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Then Mia offered her arms to the two bickering rangers about hugs. "I'm hungry. Shall we grab some sushi?"

Kevin and Mike teasingly grabbed her arms. "We shall!"

Okay, maybe it wasn't hard for Kevin to have Mike become his ex-girlfriend's boyfriend. But he knew he'd treat her right. But now that he'd joined their side, it was time to explain to Jayden and Emily everything.


	4. The plan

**Kiss N Tell**

Disclaimer: Look it up!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Plan<strong>

"You two are dating?" Jayden and Emily asked Mike and Mia in disbelief. Mike and Mia nodded shamefully. They knew they'd get mad.

"Em, Jayden, PLEASE DO NOT tell Mentor! We know you guys are dating, too! We won't tell either! We double couple swear!" Mike pleaded. Jayden touched his friend's back and Emily held her sister figure's hand to soothe her, same as Jayden and Mike.

"Guys, we're not mad," Jayden and Emily said in unison calmly. But did they know how much trouble they were up for? Did Kevin know how much trouble _**he **_was going to get into if he didn't tell Mentor anything? Yeah! A lot of trouble!

"This is crazy!" Emily said. She was about to get up and pace back and forth until Jayden let her settle in his arms reluctantly as he tightened his protective grip on her.

"Shhh...Em. Don't get too loud or Mentor will suspect something going on," Jayden whispered in her ear. Emily nodded and Jayden kissed her on the cheek for listening. It wasn't intentional, but she had to be quiet. Their relationships were going to be dead if they made one wrong move. She was longing to be with him, and he was longing to be with her, but if they did something, they'd let it end too soon.

"So what're we gonna do?" Kevin asked.

"Well, all you have to do is not rat us out on the dating part. But just keep your cool. Got it?"

Kevin nodded. Oh, that was EASY!

"How bout us?" Emily asked as she snuggled deeper into Jayden's chest. He loved it she did that. He wrapped his arm around her casually.

"_We _just go on dates and make sure we don't mess anything up."

Emily and Mia giggled. They liked the sound of that. Soon as they heard Mentor Ji's footsteps, the two couples split and quickly sat on different sofas as Kevin and the 2 other rangers had an upside down contest and Emily and Mia brought out UNO. Mentor Ji came into the room with the phone. The 3 rangers sat back up quickly and Mia stopped grabbing her 2 cards.

"Mentor, what's wrong?" Emily asked, eyeing his concern. Mentor gave her the phone.

"Hello? i'm sorry not the leader. Yes...he's here...okay," she said with her sunny voice as she handed the phone to Jayden.

"Who is it?" he mumbled in her ear.

"Someone named Carter Grayson. He says he's the red Lightspeed rescue ranger," Emily mumbled back.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"Hello?"

"Are you Jayden?" A deep voice on the other line asked.

"Yes. You are?"

"I'm Carter Grayson, Lightspeed rescue. I'm recruiting you, Emily, Mia, and Mike on a special mission. Can you drive to Mariner Bay tomorrow? We're going to need Kevin, too. This mission is very important."

"We'll try. Thank you for telling us."

"No problem. Bye."

The two red rangers hung up. This mission had to be good.

**(In Mariner Bay)**

"What'd he say?" Dana asked Carter. Tommy and Kim looked at him with curious eyes. Same going with Leo and Kendrix, Jason and Kat, Andros and Ashley, Wes and Jen, and Eric and Taylor.

"He'll try, but we're not sure if he'll come," he replied.

"He will come Carter. He and Emily along with Mike and Mia are the last couples we've called,"Tommy said.

They had to go. They were the world's last hopes of ranger love.


	5. The big meet

**Kiss N Tell**

**Disclaimer: Look it up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The big meet<strong>

"Jayden, what happened?" Mike asked once Jayden handed Mentor the phone back. The samurai rangers looked at their leader worriedly as Emily went to Jayden's side.

"Carter needs us for a special mission in Mariner bay tomorrow," Jayden said. The rangers looked at him to hear more about it.

"They need me, Emily, Mike, and Mia for this. Kevin, they need you to help with some coordinates, too."

Emily looked at Jayden hopefully thinking that they will suceed in this mission somehow. She looked at the other samurai rangers, her hazel eyes pleading that they go through with this.

"But...isn't Mariner bay a few minutes away from here?" Mia asked. "They could've said a more specific place."

"I remember him saying that we'll meet in NASADA in Spaceport," Jayden answered. "We have to do this, and they'll explain when we're all there."

The other rangers and Emily nodded. They knew this mission was dangerous, but they've dealt with Deker and the nighloks before. They could deal with this, too.

"So, I guess we'll start packing, then," Emily cheerfully said, happy that they were finally going through with the mission. The other rangers went ahead as Jayden and Emily walked slowly behind them.

"I'm glad we're going to go through this," Emily told him. Jayden smiled down at her and clasped her hand in his as he squeezed it.

"Me too. And i'm especially glad that we're doing this together," he replied as they parted to their rooms.

**(In Emily and Mia's room)**

Emily and Mia cleaned out their closet as they packed together. They practically cleaned out almost their whole room, but hey, girls need everything.

"Nervous?" Emily asked Mia. She smiled sheepishly as Mia looked down.

"A little, but who's going to protect the city from nighloks?" Mia asked, concerned. Emily put a hand around her sister figure's shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry. Wherever we go, the nighloks and moogers follow. The city won't be attacked now and then," Emily assured her. Mia giggled. Emily knew how to comfort people when they needed it.

"Thanks Em," Mia said, finally feeling better. The two girls hugged, and continued packing.

**(In Jayden, Mike, and Kevin's room) **

Jayden, Mike, and Kevin were cleaning out their closet, too. Boys need everything, too. Jayden's lion folding zord inched to Jayden's duffel bag as the blue and green rangers laughed.

"I guess Lion's pretty excited about the mission. He gets to go, too," Kevin chuckled. His dragon folding zord peeped his head out of Kevin's pocket and made a little sound.

"You wanna join the packing party, too buddy?" Kevin asked the little zord. It nodded, and it slinked out of his pocket to join Lion and Mike's bear folding zord. Even though they were worried on the inside, they had to be brave on the inside for Emily and Mia.

**(Downstairs)**

"You guys ready?" Jayden asked. The rangers nodded as Kevin took out a paper he printed from Mapquest which had Mariner Bay's directions, and where to pass in Mariner bay in order to get to NASADA.

The rangers got inside the car and it was smooth driving from there. As they reached NASADA, they went inside the meeting area.

**(In the meeting area)**

As Jayden, Emily, Mia, Mike, and Kevin went in the meeting area, there were power ranger couples everywhere! They were really happy about that, so, they saw some empty seats and put their stuff there. They were amazed at how big the center was, and how many couples were called to the mission.

"Wow. Look at all the power rangers!" Emily beamed. Jayden and Emily held hands as they went to the food table. Mike, Mia, and Kevin sat down on their jackets, both on either side of Mike as he brought out his PSP, and Mia and Kevin watched him beat his high score and pass a level. They saw Emily and Jayden talk to Carter and Dana and Nick and Madison, the Lightspeed Rescue and Mystic force rangers. Mia hit her boyfriend's arm.

"Hey!" Mike said. "What gives?"

"Mike, we **_need _**to get to know people!" Mia exclaimed. Kevin nodded. Mike sulked, put his PSP away, and turned to his girlfriend.

"Okay, fine, only for you," he reluctantly said. Mia smiled, and dragged him to Jayden and Emily.

**(With Jayden and Emily)  
><strong>  
>"Hi Jayden! Hi Emily!" Mia exclaimed. Mike waved to them.<p>

"Uh Mia...did you drag Mike here?" Jayden asked. Mia nodded and went to Emily's side.

"He brought his PSP," Mia whispered in her friend's ear.

"Wait-What? Mike, you brought your PSP?" Emily asked.

"Whatever," Jayden said, snapping them back to reality. "Mia, Mike, this is Carter and his girlfriend Dana."

"Hi," Mike and Mia said.

"Hi," Carter and Dana said.

"We're really glad that you came. This mission is-," Carter started, but his voice got drowned out by Tommy's voice, and everyone hurried to their seats.

As everyone was in their seats, a man with tattoos and a small brunette next to him got on the stage.

"Hi everyone, and welcome to NASADA. I'm Tommy and this is my girlfriend Kim," the man said as everyone clapped. Even though the samurai rangers weren't sure about who he was, they clapped anyway.

"Who's that?" Jayden whispered.

"That's Tommy. He's a legend in 4 colors!" A man whispered back to him. "I'm TJ, and this is Cassie." He motioned to a Chinese girl sitting next to him.

"I'm Jayden, and this is Emily, Mike, Mia, and Kevin," Jayden whispered. The two red rangers shook hands and listened to Tommy.

"Now, we'd like to welcome to the rangers Jayden, Emily, Mike, Mia, and Kevin. They're the samurai rangers, practicing power symbols to defeat the nighloks," Tommy introduced. Everyone clapped with warm smiles on their faces as Emily, Jayden, Mia, Mike, and Kevin waved. Then they stopped to let Tommy and Kim continue.

"Now, if you want to know why we called you here, it's because Serpenterra was reborn," Kim stated. The red rangers up to Cole gasped. Serepterra? Now? WHY?

"Those who don't know about Serpenterra, it was a zord that belonged to Lord Zedd before he was destroyed. General Venjix dug it up a few years after the Zeo rangers and I defeated their leader, King Mondo in the machine empire. However, in 2002, I assembled a team of red rangers. Cole and the wildforce rangers were new at that time, so with his help, we defeated Serpenterra. Kira, Conner, Ethan, I think I told you about this before," Tommy said.

"Uh Dr.O, you said nothing," Conner said. His girlfriend Kira and their friend Ethan nodded.

"Well, good. I'm telling you now."

Conner, Kira, and Ethan sat back down. "Oh yeah, Hayley called and told you to plug the projector in!" Ethan yelled.

"Thank you Ethan," Tommy said sarcastically. Ethan sat back down.

Tommy plugged the projector in, and showed the last few memories of 2002 and Serpenterra's defeat.

"So, how are we going to get to the moon?" Jayden asked.

"Well Jayden, we need to pass by some planets first. We'll stop at the moon, and if this mission goes smoothly, we'll come back and have a party. And I'm definitely serious."

Everyone cheered.

"And to answer your question Jayden, will everyone please follow me?" Andros asked. Everyone put on their jackets, and followed Andros and ashley out to the shipyard. He pressed a button that revealed a ship.

"I present the Astro megaship Mark 5. The fastest space ship in the galaxy," Andros said as he pulled Ashley close.

"Let's go? Everyone's here," Ashley counted.

Everyone nodded and then got in. Their adventure was about to begin.


	6. Jayden and emily's dilemma

**Kiss N Tell**

**Disclaimer: Look it up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Jayden and Emily's dilemma<br>**

**Jayden's POV**

As soon as Emily, Mike, Mia, and I stepped into the mega ship, which was **HUGE**, I felt Ji's words echo in my head over and over and over again...from the day he told us to never date.

_(Flashback)_

_"Mentor, you wanted to see us?" I asked. _

"Jayden?"

_"Yes. I needed to discuss something with you before you start training," Mentor Ji replied. "You guys can't date each other."_

"Jayden?"

_We had shocked looks on our faces. We weren't even planning to!_

_"Why can't we?" Emily asked._

"Jayden?"

_"I can't tell you. If I did, then it would really hurt you. You may go now."_

_We left not knowing why._

(Flashback ends)

And to this day, we still didn't know. And we'll never know if we don't ask.

"Jayden?" Tommy asked.

I snapped back to reality as the red rangers looked at me.

"Jayden, is something wrong? You know you can talk to us about it," Cole said.

"Nothing's wrong," I replied quickly.

"**_Right_**," Carter emphasized. "You can tell us anything Jayden. Don't be afraid to talk to us about it."

I suddenly felt better. But still, I'd never know why rangers aren't allowed to date and what will go wrong if they did.

"Well..."I started. "Mentor says that something always goes wrong when power rangers date a teammate. What happens?"

"Hmm..."Tommy said, trying to recap on my problem. "Sometimes, the person moves away, and they're not able to be together."

"Or when the team breaks up, the rangers don't see each other again," Carter added.

"Or the villains can see the person that a ranger loves as a weakness and uses that person to try to bring down the pride of the ranger and the team, even if that ranger is in love with the fellow ranger him or herself," Leo finalized. "Usually, the ranger hides his or her love for that ranger to keep them from getting into danger, killed, or kidnapped."

It all started to make sense. Power rangers had rifts in their dating lives because they didn't want the person they love, even if it's a fellow ranger, to get into danger!

"Thanks guys," I said.

"Glad we could help," Andros said. "Now, I've contacted Aurico and Delphine on Aquitar. They'll be working together as friends, and they hope you don't mind Tommy."

"I don't mind. At least their coming," Tommy said. "You'll also meet two alien ranger friends of ours, Jayden."

I smiled. I've never met alien rangers before. But...I just hope they're nice and don't suck out my brain.

...xoxo...

**Emily's POV**

I sat with all the female rangers, awfully quiet. I was off daydreaming until it hit me. Why aren't rangers allowed to date? All the other female rangers and Mia were doing was talk about what they liked about their boyfriends!

_(Flashbacks)_

_"Mentor, you wanted to see us?" Jayden asked._

"Emily?"

_"Yes, I needed to discuss something with you before you start training," Mentor Ji replied. "You guys can't date each other."_

"Emily?"

_We had shocked looks on our faces. We weren't even planning to!_

_"Why can't we?" I asked. _

"Emily?"

_"I can't tell you. If I did, then it would really hurt you. You may go now," _

_We left not knowing why._

_(Flashback ends)  
><em>  
>"Emily! What do you like about Jayden?" Jen asked. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.<p>

"Sorry Jen," I apologized as I smiled, blushing.

"Aw...I bet you're thinking about Jayden...aren't you?" Mia asked.

"Well...he is sorta involved in this."

"Spill!" Ashley cheerfully said.

"It's actually a question Mia and I were wondering about."

"You two can ask us anything," Dana said softly. "So what's the question?"

"Well, Our mentor told us that something goes wrong when power rangers date. What happens?" Mia asked.

"Hmmm..."Kim thought, trying to recap on a few problems. "Well, there's usually another person involved, and the ranger can get get jealous of whoever the person they have a crush on is dating that person."

"Or...if the rangers are dating, and that person moves away and are no longer able to be together," Kendrix added.

"And if the ranger is dating a fellow ranger themselves, villains can see the person as a weakness and can probably kidnap them to bring down the pride of the remaining rangers," Ashley said.

"Okay, to answer your question, power rangers don't have the best dating record is because that the male rangers don't want us to get into even more ranger than before," Cassie summarized slowly.

"Thanks girls," I said as they hugged us.

"No problem, now what do you like about Jayden?" Jen asked me.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we know why rangers can't date!<strong> **Now, look out for the next chapter: "Invasion of the Emily snatchers!"**


	7. Invasion of the Emily Snatchers

**Kiss N Tell  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Okay, since I'm being nice, i'll tell you that I don't own the power rangers. They belong to Saban**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Invasion of the Emily-Snatchers<br>**

"Okay Emily. Your move," Wes said. It's been a week since the rangers blasted off into space, suiting up once again. Aurico and Delphine had come aboard last night, and they and the samurai rangers became acquainted very well. Today was sort of an off day for the rangers, fighting moogers in space. They were pretty tired, and needed to rest for the day. Then the sirens blared, indicating a mooger attack.

"So much for today," Emily said as she and the other rangers sprung into action.

(A few minutes and punches later)

"Emily! Let's combine our symbols to make that fire-rock ring we made when that nighlok attacked us!" Jayden suggested.

"Right!" Emily said.

They pulled out their samuraizers and wrote their kanjis in the air as it created the fire-rock ring and gagged the moogers and the nighlok.

"Great teamwork you two!" Tommy exclaimed. Jayden put his hand on Emily's shoulder. Then, after fighting the nighlok, Jayden couldn't find Emily anywhere.

"Have any of you guys seen Emily anywhere?" Jayden asked the red rangers.

"Nope. Sorry," Wes said. "Why?"

The sirens blared again and in the screen, Jayden saw Emily tied up in a cave, with a cloth gagging her and Deker taunting her.

"EMILY!" He yelled frantically.

"Jayden where is she?" Mia asked, looking on the screen.

"I see Deker, and he's gaggung her with a-" Mike was cut off with Emily coming through the door.

"Em? How did you escape?" Jayden asked her. 'Emily' smiled.

"I sorta just morphed and ran out as fast as I could," Emily said, secretly disabling the screen.

As soon as she left the rangers, Emily cast an evil grin behind their backs.

(With the real emily)

"MWAHAHAHA!" Deker said. "I will destroy you, and your kidnapping will bring down the rangers itself!"

"No way Deker!" Emily exclaimed.

"She's right!" A familiar voice said.

"Jayden!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily?" the other rangers asked.

"Don't listen to them," 'Emily' commanded. She took out a harmonium.

**(HINT: Who owns a harmonium?)**

"Emily? EMILY?" TJ asked, confused.

"Two Emilys! How do we know which Emily is which?" Kat asked.

"I know!" Jayden said. "Emily kiss me!"

"Okay!" Emily said.

"EWW!" 'Emily' said.

"See? The tied up Emily is the real Emily!" Mia exclaimed. "She agreed to kiss Jayden!"

"Now get me outta here so we can see who that me is!" the real Emily said.

The real Emily morphed and began fighting with herself as the fake herself morphed into Dayu.

"Girls, you take on Dayu while we take on Deker," Jayden said.

It was a **long, long, LONG **battle. And using the megazords, they defeated Dayu and Deker easily. Best time to celebrate: Now.

(That night)

Since they were still tired out, they planned to watch a movie. However, Mike and Mia were arguing over a movie to watch, and Jen decided to settle them down by picking out a horror/romance movie. Jayden took Emily away from the group to stay with her alone for awhile.

"Emily, I'm so glad you're okay," Jayde said, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"I know...but I still didn't know what happened. I guess I was still fighting Deker when you guys went off to fight off moogers. He knocked me out cold and the next thing you know, I was tied up in cave," Emily replied pulling away from the hug.

"I was worried Em. Why didn't you scream?"

"I WAS-"

Luckily, Jayden's lips caught on to hers as she began to give in. It felt so good to kiss him after that. Well...not that she needed the kiss.

"Hey do you guys wanna- o.o" Wes said embarassed as he stumbled upon the couple. He motioned the other rangers to come see, and they were awed.

That was how love was...wasn't it? 

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Cliffhanger! This love isn't going to last long for Emily and Jayden in Chapter 8: No Faith<strong>


	8. No Faith

**Kiss N Tell**

Disclaimer: Look it Up

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: No Faith<strong>

As far and fast as all relationships go, there's something that goes in between it. It was something power rangers needed to endure too. Heartbreak. Something hurt, something healed. Even the greatest of couples can endure it alone or together. That's how it all happened.

...xoxo...

"Haha, that movie was funny," Emily said as she clung onto Jayden's arm. The rangers hadn't completed their mission yet, but Tommy and Kim let them all stop on earth to have a little fun.

"Yeah, I know," Jayden replied as they started off to the megaship. Soon, a nighlok attacked them. Jayden and Emily took out their samuraizers.

"GO GO SAMURAI!" The two yelled out, writing their kanjis in the air and morphed immediately.

"Jayden! Emily! We've got your backs!" Andros yelled as they came out of nowhere.

"Thanks guys!" Emily said as she went back to back with Mia.

"Emily, we're gonna man the battlewing. Are you going to be okay with Mia on your own?" Jayden asked her urgently.

"We will," Emily replied.

Mike and Jayden ran to the battlewing, discovering that Kevin was bringing their zords there as they got in. However, Emily was wrong. She couldn't do this alone. Not without Jayden. But Mia was stronger, so she had better advances.

"I wish the guys were here!" Emily yelled as she fought the first pack of moogers.

"Me too," Mia agreed. "These creeps never stop!"

Soon, the two remaining samurai rangers heard a bird and looked up. It was the samurai battlewing.

"It's the guys!" Emily exclaimed. She and Mia hi-fived as the other rangers looked up, confused.

"Uh, guys...that's a big bird," TJ said.

"We know. But look at what it can do,"Emily said as if she were about to unveil a new futuristic project. The other rangers went with it and looked up. The aerial moogers were defeated.

"Wow," Leo said, amazed. Soon, the nighlok grew.

"Uh-oh," Mia said. "GUYS WE NEED YOU!"

Soon, the 3 samurai rangers joined the girls and they took out their zords.

"Lion Folding Zord!" Jayden yelled.

"Ape folding zord!" Emily yelled.

"Bear folding zord," Mike yelled.

"Turtle folding zord," Mia yelled.

"Dragon folding zord!" Kevin yelled.

"Mega Mode Power!" they all said in unison.

"Impressive," Tommy said before they got in their respective megazords and together they defeated the nighlok.

"Victory is ours!" The red rangers said in unison as the rest of their teammates celebrated and after they de-morphed they headed back to the astro megaship. Then Jayden stopped Emily.

"Hey Em, can I talk to you?" he asked her.

"Sure," she replied.

Jayden led them into her room and closed the door. He had to say something, and he had to tell her fast.

"Emily, you know I love you," Jayden started.

"And you know I love you," Emily replied.

"But being the red ranger today, your progress in battle was...weak."

Emily was surprised. How could he say that ?

"E-Excuse me?"

"Your progress was weak...since i'm saying this as the red ranger i'm supposed to be in this mission. I heard you say that you wished I were there. I knew you couldn't do this on your own. Do you understand?"

"I understand completely. You don't have faith in me, do you?"

"It's not that I don't have faith in you! It's just that-" Jayden started until Emily cut him off.

"Oh my god. I can't be in a relationship with someone that doesn't trust me. Especially you off all people!" Emily yelled.

"What? So you're saying I don't have faith in you?" Jayden yelled back.

"I don't know why you're saying this. I tried to protect you from Master Xandred, and you can't even tell me I love you once? I thought what we had was special."

"I guess it isn't is the best for us if-"

"The only us there is now is between you, your lion zord, and your morpher."

"A-Are you breaking up with me?"

"Here's the worst part about it: No more second chances. Goodbye Jayden."

"Emily, don't do this..."

"No, just go. I'm sorry. You won this battle...but you lost me."

Jayden left and looked back as Emily looked away. Then he left for the guys room as the other female rangers stepped in and saw Emily's tear soaked face.

"Em...what happened?" Mia asked running to her best friend's side as she looked at her.

"Jayden and I..."Emily started as Jen wiped away her tears. The female rangers felt sorry for her.

**(With Jayden)**

Jayden stepped into the guys room with all the rangers looking at him.

"Jayden...what's wrong buddy?" Mike asked.

"Emily and I broke up."

Could this really be over?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, and we have the cliff question: Could it really be Over? Check it out in Chapter 9: A Little too Not over Emily<strong> 


	9. A Little Too Not Over Emily

**Kiss N Tell**

Disclaimer: Look it up!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Little Too Not Over Emily<strong>

It's been a week since Jayden and Emily's breakup. Mike and Mia were however devastatedly separated when Emily had to work with Mike and and Jayden had to work with Mia. However, they couldn't take it anymore and they needed help. A full forkload of it.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! EMILY'S DRIVING ME NUTS! SHE WON'T STOP TALKING ABOUT JAYDEN!" Mike said, exasperated. He sat on the couch waiting for Mia to get back with the popcorn. Once she got back, Mike turned on Lifetime Movie Network, since it was Pick-A-Flick Friday. It was 8:00 at night, and what better way to spend it with your girlfriend in space was to watch a movie.

"I love this movie! I wish Jayden and emily could watch it with us if they didn't break up," Mia said as she snuggled deeper into Mike's body. She felt secure and safe with Mike around. William and Kate was on, and it was Mia's favorite movie. Ever since she saw it on the computer, and may I tell you there's great wi-fi up there, (I don't think so. It's cold up there you'd turn into an instant popsicle) she couldn't stop watching it with Emily and the other female rangers and soon she chose it secretly for Pick-A-Flick every Friday.

"Mia, you watched this a thousand times," Mike whispered. Mia didn't seem to care, so he couldn't seem to watch it himself. He took Mia in his arms and squeezed her tightly as they watched the movie and dug into the popcorn.

**(With Jayden)**

Jayden was about to walk into the movie room until he saw Mike and Mia watching William & Kate. Soon, there were thoughts churning in his head...of Emily and him together. He had to admit it: breaking up with her was a big mistake. He needed Emily in his life. He needed her back. And he needed to treat her they way she had to be before their break-up.

_I'm not over Emily yet. I still love her, _Jayden thought. _I need her back. _

He raced out to the halls to find her.

**(With Emily)**

However, Emily was walking down those exact same halls, thinking about the same thing. She should've listened to him. He had more to say! Ugh...Breaking up with him was the worst thing she's ever done!

_I'm still in love with him, _Emily thought. _I should've listened to him better._

Emily raced down the hall to find him. She needed to make things right for them.

**(Back to nobody)**

Emily raced back down the hall to find him so fast that she literally ran into Jayden! He helped her up not knowing what to say to her. They blushed, trying to find the words to say.

"Emily, I knew things didn't turn out for us and..." Jayden started, but his voice got cut off with the sirens. They, along with Mia and Mike who suspiciously thought that they got back together rushed to the meeting area to find out what was going on.

But seriously, what is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry that this is sooo short and it needed to stop there. Truth is, I was soo busy with school and homework and other stuff! So, know we don't know what's going to happen next, but we all know that it's going to have Jayden fight for his life, and Jayden and Emily reconciling. Will Jayden survive? Find out in...<strong>

**CHAPTER TEN: PAIN**


	10. Pain

**Kiss N Tell**

Disclaimer: Look it up!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Pain<strong>

Emily, Jayden, Mike, and Mia rushed to the meeting area where the other rangers were, checking the scanners. There was a nighlok on the screen, and the samurai rangers identified it to be Master Xandred. But...so soon?

"I-it's Master Xandred," Emily stammered. "But, why now?"

"He must know about the sealing power," Andros replied.

"But, I don't know that much sealing power to make it permanent!" Jayden exclaimed frantically. He could he do? He couldn't just run or hide. The only option left was to do the sealing power himself.

"I guess the only option I have to do is use the sealing power myself."

The other rangers gave him shocked looks. Use it? Now? This was a once in a lifetime shot!

"Jayden, you could kill yourself doing this!" Andros said.

"It's worth the risk," Jayden replied as he took Andros' hand off his shoulder. The next few hours, he spent all his time practicing his symbol powers. Then they all left for battle.

**(In the battlefield)**

He couldn't take the pain. He was weak. Emily felt that and she needed to help him...and fast.

"Jayden! I'll help you!" Emily yelled, coming to his side and fighting alongside him.

"Thanks Emily!" he said, swinging his sword around the moogers. "I can handle it from here, now."

Emily went over to Mia and fought with her.

"MWAHAHA! RED RANGER, YOU'RE MINE!" A voice said behind Jayden after Emily left. The other rangers saw them fight and when Jayden turned his back, Master Xandred stabbed him in the back.

"NOOOOOO!" Emily yelled. She quickly ran over to Jayden, and got his head on his lap.

"Jayden, i'm sorry I..." Emily started until Jayden stopped her.

"Emily, I miss you. I was waiting all my life again to talk to you and see you. I was a fool. I was stupid, immature, and I couldn't see myself without you. I can't live a single minute without you," he started. "And, I promise, i'll make everything I did wrong right."

"Proving all that to me is a long time," Emily choked out, tears nearly forming.

"Well, to let you know, I do have a long time on my hands. I love you Emily."

Jayden kissed Emily on the lips for the last time and his head rolled to the side as his hand fell- in slow motion- lifelessly to the ground, dead.

Mia ran over to Emily and hugged her sadly as Jayden's body turned into sparkles and floated into his morpher. Emily silently walked over to pick up Jayden's morpher. She knew that the responsiblity to complete this mission as the red ranger was in her hands.

"Jayden..." Emily whispered as the other rangers went over to comfort her.

**(That night)**

Emily, who was still morphed, was sitting on her bed looking at Jayden's morpher sadly. This was the biggest responsibility she was ever given. Ashley and andros knocked on the door.

"Emily, can we come in?" Ashley asked.

"Sure. It's your room, too Ashley," Emily replied as Ashley and Andros came in and sat on Emily's right and left sides.

"We're really sorry about Jayden, Emily," Andros said.

"It's ok. Jayden gave me this responsibility and i'm not letting him down."

"Well, someone you know very well is going to help you on this mission Emily."

Emily looked at Ashley, then Andros, then Ashley again.

Who is it?

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously cried when Jayden died. But we'll find out who the mysterious visitor is in...<strong>

**CHAPTER 11: OUR VISITOR HAS ARRIVED**


	11. Our Visitor Has Arrived

**Kiss N Tell**

Disclaimer: Look It Up!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Our Visitor Has Arrived<strong>

Emily looked from Ashley, to Andros, then to Ashley once more. Who was it? She needed to know. It definitely wasn't Jayden, so who really was it?

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"I'm back baby!" A familiar voice said. Emily turned around to see who it was: Antonio.

"Antonio!" Emily yelled as she leaped into her friend's arms. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too, Emily. I heard about Jayden," he said solemnly as he pulled away from Emily. Her face fell as she heard his name: Jayden. She started to forget, but as soon as Antonio brought his name up, Emily couldn't help but to look at her feet.

"Emily, are you ok?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm gonna go tell Mia and Mike that you're here," Emily said as she ran out of the room, tears almost forming from her hazel eyes, but quickly wiped them away as soon as she was out of sight.

...xoxo...

That night, Emily kept tossing and turning again. Ever since Jayden's death, poor Emily couldn't sleep, having nightmares of Master Xandred, leaving her helpless without her sword or earth slicer. Her friends weren't there. But this dream was different. It was her and Jayden, together.

_"Emily, I need you to fulfill this mission for me. For us," Jayden said as they walked along the beach. Emily laced her fingers in Jayden's. Fulfill it alone?_

_"How Jayden? I'm not ther red ranger. I just filled in for you," Emily replied. Jayden cupped her face._

"Emily, listen to me. You're my red ranger. And although I might not be there, with my lion zord and morpher, i'm there. I love you and you know that."

"I love you, too, Jayden."

The couple kissed and Emily soon woke up, finally realizing her mission.

...xoxoxo...

"Good morning," Emily said in her best cheerful voice, trying to keep the sun in her sky up as she sat next to Mia.

"Em, we heard you tossing and turning last night. Did you have another nightmare?" Mia asked her friend, concerned. Emily shook her head no.

"So was Jayden in this dream?" Dana asked.

"Yeah. I finally understand, " Emily said. "Jayden left me this responsibility, and i'm doing this with Antonio just for him."

"Well,'re finally glad to hear you're cheerful again," Tommy said.

Everyone laughed until the sirens rang. The rangers rushed out and defeated the moogers and nighlok, together with Emily's strength.

_"I'm always here for you Emily. No matter what," _Jayden said, watching the victory from afar.

But there was still one more thing Emily had to do...

* * *

><p>One more thing to do? Uh-oh! See what emily does in...<p>

**CHAPTER 12: HOW TO AVENGE YOUR BOYFRIEND'S DEATH**


	12. How To Avenge your Boyfriend's Death

**Kiss N Tell**

**Diclaimer: Look it up! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: How to Avenge your boyfriend's death<strong>

There was one more thing for Emily to do: Seek revenge on Master Xandred for killing Jayden. And she had to do it fast. She had a whole plan figured out: Sneak out while the other rangers are asleep, take a space pod to the netherworld, and fight Master Xandred from there. It was the only way for her to never forget what happened to Jayden, and yet make herself feel happy.

...xoxoxoxo...

Emily was ready to pull off her plan as she heard Mia stir. She didn't need Mia to worry about her, or Ashley, Jen, and Dana. Emily quickly grabbed a post it and scribbled a few words on it before she snuck on to the space pod, quietly wishing that they could be safe without her. She never left the team by herself before, and she never gave up, and she wasn't going to give up now.

_I'm sorry I had to leave like this _Emily thought. _This is my mission. Not yours. I can't bear to see you all get hurt._

By the time the other rangers woke up, Emily was on her way to the Netherworld.

...xoxoxoxo...

"Has anyone seen Emily? She's usually the first one up," Carter said. The other shrugged their shoulders. Mia came running into the room holding Emily's note.

"GUYS! EMILY'S GONE!" Mia shrieked.

"What?" Andros and Ashley asked in unison as Tommy took the post it.

"_Guys, i'm sorry to leave this way, but I can't stop thinking about Jayden. And so, I have to go to the Netherworld to fight Master Xandred all on my own. This is my fight, and I can't let you get hurt. I'm sorry again. Love, Emily_," Jason, Conner, and Aurico read.

"Emily can't go to the Netherworld! The living don't survive there for long!" Mia yelled. The others gasped.

"Well, we gotta save Emily...Again!" TJ said.

"Yeah, but how? She took the last space pod!" Cassie pointed out.

"Well...I know some symbol power that will transport us to the Netherworld," Mia shyly suggested. "I am air after all."

"Great going Mi. Do it!" Mike said, encouraging his girlfriend.

"Here goes. Symbol power transport!" Mia commanded, and they were there, fully morphed.

"Why are we morphed?" Damon asked.

"The Sanzu River water isn't as pure as earth water, so that's why humans can't live for long here," Mike answered.

"Great, so let's get looking," Tommy suggested.

The rangers originally started out by calling Emily like saying "Emily!" or "Emmy Wemmy! Where are you!"

Everyone knew TJ made that up, and looked at him he was nuts for it.

"Emmy Wemmy?" Kevin asked.

"What? She needed to be called!" TJ explained. The others let it slide reluctantly, and kept on looking for Emily. Soon, they heard a grunt coming from the ship.

"Emily!" Tori announced. "She's in the ship!" Shane patted her back.

"Great job Tori!" Shane complimented.

The rangers ran to the ship where they found Emily fighting Master Xandred, and fell a few times. But she wasn't going to give up this easily. She had to do this for Jayden, and to finish Master Xandred for good.

"EMILY!" Wes yelled. Emily looked at him, and then turned her head to Master X, who was about to stab her.

"Em shouldn't be doing this alone!" Nick said.

"Let's help her," Cole said, the other rangers charged. Together, they defeated Master Xandred, even though it wasn't the last they've seen of him.

"Emily!" Carter yelled as Emily fell unconscious after the battle. Antonio hoisted Emily onto his shoulders, and Mia transported them back to the megaship.

(Later that night)

"Emily was really brave to go and fight Master X for Jayden," Mike said.

"I'd never seen a side of her go that crazy," Mia agreed.

"Yeah, but at least Em's in her bed, asleep and hopefully full of energy tomorrow," Tommy said for all of them. "Because we need all the Emily we can get."

"Right," Everyone said.

However, Emily was in bed, sleeping soundly and overhearing everything, putting a smile to her face.

_"I love you, Em," _Jayden said, watching Emily recover and sleep from afar. _"I wish I could be there with you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man! This adventure will be over soon! But look out in the next chapter to prepare yourselves for what's ahead in...<strong>

**CHAPTER 13: GET READY**

**coming soon!****  
><strong>


	13. Get Ready

**Kiss N Tell **

**Disclaimer: Look it up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Get Ready <strong>

The final fight for the all rangers was almost upon them. But training drained some powers away from the rangers, so what were they going to do? Mind train? No. Train then save some power. If only Jayden were there...he had a lot of power. He could master the seal, but he knew that there was one shot to use it. To make it permanent. To make the peace where they were fighting and other places. But no. The right time to use it was when the time came, meaning Master Xandred and the samurai rangers final fight. Tommy and Kim gathered all the rangers in the meeting.

"So, we all know that the fight is nearing," Tommy said. A chorus of "Yes" came from Kim and the other rangers.

"Well, training is upon us," Carter said. "And we need to be ready. Emily, isn't there a state of power you go into when you become yellow ranger?"

"Um, yeah. It's the Stoniccane," Emily said. "But nobody in my family has mastered it because we need twice as much symbol power as much as the sealing power needs. It almost killed the first yellow ranger to master it, but it was said that the red ranger revived her."

"So, Jayden might come back!" Mia said, hopefully.

"He's dead. And if I try, he won't be there for me."

Antonio walked over to the window, and saw a figure that looked like Jayden was floating and looking back at him. He turned away from the window, stunned.

"Antonio, what's wrong?" Emily asked, shaking him out of his freak encounter. Antonio shook his head.

"Sorry Em. Nothing's wrong," he replied, looking a bit scarred for life.

Emily and Mia looked at him, scared and out of his mind. "Okay..."

Antonio looked back out the window, trying to find the figure that was looking at him. Emily kept talking about the stoniccane, and Mia and Mike tried to find out what was happening with him.

"So, you want me to do the stonnicane?" Emily asked. Kira nodded.

"C'mon Em. For the good of the world," Conner said.

Emily sighed. "Alright. But if you guys kill me, I'm blaming you," she teased playfully. They laughed. There was the Emily they knew and loved, not mourning over her boyfriend.

...xoxoxo...

The female rangers were rooming the male rangers to let Emily practice her Stoniccane, which was really draining up most of her power. She flopped onto her bed, learning that sleep can bring back most of her powers.

"I need you Jayden," Emily sighed weakly, almost out of power. She fell into a deep sleep where she had another dream of Jayden, finally knowing something was wrong.

...xoxoxo...

"Jayden's alive?" Tommy asked, looking at Antonio. "Or you just saw his ghost?"

"Hmm...I think I did. The figure I saw looked like Jayden, and it was staring at me. So it must be him. He might've survived the blow or not."

"Well, I did see his body float into his morpher," Wes said, remembering last month's events leaning upon Jayden's supposed death.  
>"But then again..."<p>

Antonio sighed. "If that was Jayden really alive, then we'd know by now, I'd hope he was. Em really misses him." The other rangers sighed, Emily's cries seeping its way into their thoughts.

"But that could be Jayden's ghost," Eric said, breaking the silence. "If that was Jayden really alive, then we'd need to be ready. This fight ends tomorrow, with Jayden or not."

But whoever that was, this fight...they had to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>The fight to the end is the next chapter! Find out what happens in...<strong>

**CHAPTER 14: THE FINAL COUNTDOWN**

**okay, I named the chapter after a song. SO WHAT?**


	14. The Final Countdown

**Kiss N Tell**

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own power rangers. They belong to Saban. Oh, and i'd like to dedicate this chapter to Lovewriting12345, Alyzabeth the Awesome, and all the other readers who reviewed! Thank you sooo much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Final Countdown<strong>

Emily woke up that morning, feeling the battle upon them. It was the final battle, and it was the last battle the rangers altogether would face. Feeling powered up again, she looked in each of the rooms, seeing the girls all cuddled up with the guys' arms around them, which soon reminded her of Jayden. She soon stepped out of the room, and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

...xoxoxo...

In the boys room, Mike, who was still asleep with Mia in his arms, sniffed the air. It had a pancakes and sunny side up eggs scent to it and felt Mia stir.

"Mike...?" Mia asked sleepily. Mike looked down at his sleeping girlfriend, fully awake.

"Yeah Mia. It's me," he replied, kissing Mia on the forehead.

"Who's in the kitchen?"

"Probably Em. She's the first one up."

"Can you believe that today is the last battle?"

Mike helped Mia sit up and let her lay her head on his chest. He held her closely, not ready for this mission to end.

"I love you Mia," Mike finally said after the awkward silence. Mia suddenly looked up at her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Mike. I've waited to hear you tell me that since we started dating," Mia smiled. Mike smiled, looking down at her with a grin.

Mike leaned forward, pressing his lips to Mia's quickly.

"Hey, I think Em's done cooking," Mike murmured, not trying to wake up Eric and Taylor and Cole and Alyssa, who's beds were right next to their's. Mia stood up, taking Mike's hand in hers.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," Mia replied as softly. Mike smiled as he let her lead him into the dining room.

...xoxoxoxo...

As all the rangers woke up and had breakfast, it was time to talk strategy.

"Emily, how's the stonnicane coming?" Carter asked.

"It's okay," Emily replied, looking pale. Dana looked concerned.

"Emily, are you feeling well?" Dana asked.

"Yeah Dana. I'm fine," Emily replied.

"Okay."

"So, Emily when the time is right, do the stonnicane," Tommy said. Emily nodded, agreeing with him.

"When is that time exactly?" Kira asked.

"When I say 'now', she does it. Em, you up for it?"

"Yeah. I can try, though," Emily replied. "But i'll do my best."

Tommy nodded as Cole pulled out some blueprints of Serpenterra's database.

"If we go through here, and Tommy says 'now', Emily could perfectly execute the stonnicane and defeat Serpenterra in just a second!" Cole said, pointing to the cockpit.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get through without Venjix seeing us?" Mia pointed out. Cole flushed red.

"Right, right. That means we need some sort of disguise."

"Well, we can't go with our suits. Then they'd know that we're rangers," Alyssa said.

"Right, and they know what we look like, so what next? Dress up like girls while the real ones sneak inside?" Mike joked. Soon, everyone started looking at him. Then he frowned. "What?"

...xoxoxoxo...

"I was only kidding!" Mike said as he, Xander, and Theo were wearing dresses.

"Aww, honey you don't look that bad," Mia said, trying to comfort him.

Mike sighed as he, Chad, and Xander went out. Minutes later, back in.

"Okay, coast is clear. Let's go," Mike said as he rounded up the rest of the rangers.

...xoxoxoxo...

"Well, the cockpit should be...here!" Antonio said once all the rangers fully morphed. Soon, when they entered, some held them back: Venjix and Master Xandred.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little color crusade here to fight," Master Xandred said.

"You're going down, Master X!" Mike yelled.

"Moogers, attack!" Master Xandred yelled, and all the moogers appeared, outnumbering the rangers.

"Emily, now!" Tommy said. Emily nodded.

"STONNICANE!" Emily yelled, gathering all her strength and power to carry it out. "AHHH!"

Emily fell to ground, near lifeless.

"Emily!" a familiar voice yelled. The other rangers looked behind them, to see a familiar red samurai ranger suit running towards them. The rangers looked in shock.

"Jayden, you're alive!" Mia exclaimed, feeling Jayden's arm, which was bone and flesh under the suit. "How did you survive the blow?"

"I don't have time to talk," Jayden said, running to Emily's side. He lifted Emily into his arms, and took off her helmet as he did with his own.

"Emily, please wake up! I need you!" Jayden said as a tear fell down his cheek and onto Emily's. Soon, Emily's eyes fluttered open, and with Jayden's help, sat up. She looked at him.

"Jayden is that you?" Emily asked, looking up. Jayden smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's me Emily."

Emily smiled, wrapping her arms around him. Tommy looked around, seeing the sight of no moogers, Venjix, Serpenterra, or Master Xandred.

"Emily, you did it!" Tommy exclaimed happily. Emily pulled away from the hug,

"I...did?" Emily looked around. "I did it!"

"Power rangers, victory is ours!" Kim said. "Y'know, this calls for a celebration when we get back to earth."

The other rangers laughed, and were leaving with Jayden and Emily following behind.

"How **did**you survive the blow?" Emily asked him.

"It wasn't minor. I healed using some symbol power," Jayden replied as Emily smiled at him.

"It's good to have you back."

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Well, I hope everyone is happy. Jayden's alive! And this story will come to a close in less than...2 chapters! BOOHOO!  
>But to let you guys know, that this was by far the best story i've ever written, and thanks to all the reviewers who left nice reviews...which led me to write more chapters. So, let's see what happens in...<strong>

**CHAPTER 15: KISS AND TELL...AGAIN, CHAPTER 16: HOME IS WHERE THE TRUTH IS, AND CHAPTER 17: EPILOGUE**


	15. Kiss N Tell Again!

**Kiss N Tell**

**Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to Saban!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Kiss N Tell...Again!<strong>

Jayden and Emily soon caught up with the other rangers and they all went back to earth. However, Billy and Trini and Aurico and Delphine went back to Aquitar and Leo and Kendrix, Damon and Maya, and Kai also went back to Mirinoi, the two groups of former rangers bidding the young samurai good luck in their neverending battle with Master Xandred. But as for the rest of the rangers, they were luckily celebrating.

"This mission was definitely a piece of cake!" Conner said, cutting of course, a piece of cake. Kira punched her boyfriend's arm playfully. She knew that he loved to make jokes. She looked over at Jayden and Emily, who were talking. She smiled. This mission was a piece of cake, and they did it together.

"Jayden! Emily! Want some cake?" Kira called.

"Yeah! Hurry up before Conner and I wolf it all down!" Mike joked, patting Conner's shoulder. Mia was amazed at how close Mike and  
>Conner got during the whole thing. Jayden and Emily laughed and went over to grab cake from Kira. And then they went back to talking.<p>

"Hey, Emmers, you wanna go outside?" Jayden asked Emily. She nodded, with Jayden leading her out to the warmth of the summer night. They stood on the balcony in silence for awhile, not knowing what to say.

"So, what really happened when I was gone?" Jayden asked, turning to Emily with his curious blue eyes. Emily smiled up at her boyfriend and explained all the events leading up to his return.

"Wow. That was a lot."

Emily giggled, knowing that it was hard to believe. She had made it through, and with Jayden's love within her heart, she knew that they had made it together. But Emily sighed, and moved away from Jayden to stare at the stars in the sky.

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked, moving next to her. Emily looked up at him.

"How did you come back?" she whispered anxiously. Was this just a dream...or was he there for real?

"Emily, I came back because of how much you needed me," Jayden replied. "Even though we fought about this in the past, I know that we needed each other the most at this time."

"So this isn't a dream?"

Jayden took Emily's hands in his. "No, Em. This is real."

Emily smiled. When she longed to be back with Jayden, she was finally there. Jayden leaned in, and Emily closed the gap in between  
>them, creating the magic that brought them together in the first place.<p>

"I love you Em," Jayden whispered. Emily's eyes grew wide, and she looked up at her boyfriend.

"You do...?" she asked. As Emily and Jayden were leaning in again, the balcony door flew open. They pulled back in embarassment, seeing Mike and Mia standing there. And Emily saw something gleaming on Mia's finger.

"Mia!" Emily yelled, running to her best friend and hugging her.

"Congrats, dude. When's the big day?" Jayden asked, pulling Mike into a man hug.

"6 months!" Mia replied, admiring the ring on her finger. "Mike just asked me tonight!"

"Mike! Great job!" Emily said, congratulating her brother figure. Jayden hugged Mia.

"You should've seen Mia's face when I pulled out the ring. She was like, 'Oh my god! I'm not dressed up!' But she said yes anyways," Mike said.

The two couples laughed, and stared at the night sky together, in victory and accomplishment knowing that love is the greatest power of all.

* * *

><p><strong>Show's not over yet! Check out what Mentor Ji has to say in...<strong>

**CHAPTER 16: HOME IS WHERE THE TRUTH IS!**

**coming soon!**


	16. Home is Where the Truth is

**Kiss N Tell**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own power rangers, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. *air kisses* I love you guys so much, and you were my reason to keep writing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Home is where the truth is<strong>

"Rangers, we've had an amazing adventure together, and now is the time that we have to move on," Tommy said as the rangers gathered their hands in a circle. "May the power protect you in everything you do." They broke apart with hugs and goodbyes. The SPD rangers went back to the future. The time force rangers stayed back with the Wild force rangers, as the Space rangers left for KO-35. Jayden took out his samuraizer, reunited with Kevin, and they headed home together. Mentor Ji was waiting for them back at the mansion.

...At the Mansion...

"Mentor!" the samurai said, giving their mentor a hug, and Ji gave each of them a hug back.

"You defeated Master Xandred in space, but your journey is not over yet," Mentor said, looking serious.

"Uh...Mentor, can we tell you something?" Emily asked. She looked at the others, and they nodded.

"You're dating, and Mike and Mia are engaged?"

The other rangers looked at each other and at Kevin. "Kevin..."

Kevin raised his hands up in the air. "Wasn't me! I swear on my symbol powers!"

"How do you know?" Jayden asked.

"Well, I used some symbol power to check up on you, and then let's just say I saw something on Mia's finger to make it obvious," Mentor said. "Looks like we have some wedding plans to bring up."

Well, I guess some secrets, should stay secrets!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, The end, but we should see into the future in...<br>**

**CHAPTER 17: EPILOGUE!**

**i'm sorry that this chapter is so short!**


	17. Epilogue

**Kiss N Tell**

Disclaimer: Sadly, this is the last chapter... *sniffs and bursts into tears* Can someone give me a hankie? ='(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Epilogue<strong>

"Mommy! Aunt Mia and Uncle Mikey!" a high- pitched voice yelled. It was Jayden and Emily's 2 year old daughter Elisa who suddenly did all the screaming.

"I'm coming Elsie!" Emily yelled back, coming down the stairs. Emily opened the door to find Mike and Mia standing there with their 2year old daughter Mackenzie.

"Mike! Mia! Come on in! Jayden, Mia, Mike, and Mackenzie are here!" Emily yelled up the stairs once again. Jayden came downstairs and gave Mia and Mackenzie hugs, and Mike a big pat on the back. Elisa just played with Mackenzie.

"Did you tell her?" Emily asked. Mia and Mike nodded.

"Um, she really didn't get what was going on," Mike replied. "How about Elisa?"

"Maybe when she's older," Jayden said. "Any news about the the other rangers?"

"Well, on Kevin's facebook page, he adopted a 2 year old boy he named Kenan after Kenan Thompson, and Antonio adopted a 2 year old girl named Alexandara."

"No, I meant..."

"You heard about that already?" Mia asked. Jayden and Emily nodded.

"Oh yeah! On Tommy's facebook page, it said that he and Kim's daughter Kiki just turned two! And so did Conner and Kira's daughter Kamryn."

"Awww! How sweet!" Emily cooed picking up Elisa. "Sometimes, I think it's best to kiss and tell."

"What do you mean, Em?" Mike said, picking up Mackenzie.

"Remember the mission we had when we were still rangers?"

"Oh yeah! When Jayden died, and he came back to life with no explanation," Mike said, recalling that time. "You should've seen Emily! She was a wreck without you!"

Emily playfully slapped Mike's shoulder. "Mike! I wasn't that big of a wreck!"

"Emily wouldn't stop crying, and she would have nightmares about you, and..."

"SHUT UP!"

Emily started chasing him around the room, with Mia and Jayden laughing and babies cooing and laughing with their parents as Emily was trying to catch her former teammate.

Sometimes, to Kiss N Tell, is the best way to stir up a new adventure in life!

**FIN: Kiss N Tell**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! I had as much writing it as much as I did with all my stories, and I'd have to say that this was the best story i've ever written. Please R&amp;R and where's my hankie? ='(<strong>


End file.
